Ma Luna
by Why Not Us
Summary: C'est le 15 ème anniversaire de Luna et quelqu'un veut lui faire un cadeau. O.S. (Drago/Luna)


**Note:** Hey! Cissy is back! -regard étonné dans l'assemblé *Quoi? Elle est pas encore à Sainte Mangouste?* Nan ils voulaient pas de moi ^^- with a Druna!

**Disclaimer:** J'ai le terrible regret de vous apprendre que rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire :)

**Béta:** Un énorme merci à summer-cat75 qui a eu le courage de TOUT corriger ^^

* * *

Aujourd'hui, il faisait beau, le ciel d'avril était du même bleu que tes grands yeux, les oiseaux chantaient des notes jusqu'à les transformer en chanson, espérant surement que tu leur fasses écho et le soleil était haut, il brillait pour toi ma Luna, car aujourd'hui, c'est un jour spécial. Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire.

Seulement quelques personnes sont venues te fêter ton anniversaire. En fait je n'ai vu que Potter, Weasley, Granger et Londubat, les autres te croient folle, ils te surnomment Loufoca, mais, crois-moi ma Luna, ces personnes ne savent pas ce qu'elles ratent à ne pas te connaître, car ton monde est bien plus beau que le leur.

Pendant des semaines, j'ai parcouru toutes les boutiques de Préaulard et celles du Chemin de Traverse à la recherche du cadeau parfait, mais je sais que la plus brillante des parures ne t'aurai pas plu, ni une robe faite de la plus belle des étoffes, rien de tout cela ne te ressemble. Alors j'ai finalement redirigé mes recherches vers le cadeau le plus original et le moins parfait, jusqu'à avoir enfin trouvé hier soir.

Ce matin, je t'ai donné rendez-vous à 19 heures 45 au bord du lac, comme d'habitude, grâce à ce Gallion, une merveilleuse idée de Granger, je dois l'avouer.

Il est désormais 19 heures 20, je me lève de table et me dirige vers ma chambre pour aller chercher ton cadeau. La grande boîte bleu nuit recouverte d'étoiles brillantes est à côté de ma malle, je la prends et ressors de mon dortoir, j'ai tellement hâte de te revoir ma Luna, j'en cours presque, c'est te dire ! Je passe par un passage secret, celui qui mène près du lac. Je l'ai découvert lors d'une de mes rondes de préfets. J'arrive enfin, je pose la boîte sur le sol à côté de moi et je regarde ma montre, il est 19 heures 40, je suis en avance. 19 heures 45 tu n'es toujours pas là, je ne suis pas étonné. 19 heures 55 j'aperçois une ombre qui se dirige vers moi, je sais que c'est toi, je reconnaîtrai ta démarche sautillante entre mille. De là où je suis, je peux t'entendre chantonner. Je souris.

Tu me vois, tu arrêtes de chantonner et tu souris toi aussi. Un petit sourire désolé.

- J'ai essayé de soigner un hibou blessé que j'ai croisé en chemin, mais j'aurai dû être à l'heure cette fois, je te promets !

Tu souris encore, tu es si belle ma Luna.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas. Le hibou va bien au moins?

-Oui.

Tu souris encore plus, un sourire joyeux cette fois ci. Un sourire qui va jusqu'à tes yeux.

-Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, si tu savais ! Viens ma Luna !

Je t'amène vers moi et te prends dans mes bras. Je te serre fort comme pour que tu restes, que tu ne partes jamais, que tu sois à jamais à mes côtés. Mais je sais que ça ne marche pas comme ça. Alors je mets mon nez dans ton cou, le son des battements de ton cœur m'apaise, tu es là. J'hume ton parfum. Lilas et iode. Tu rigoles, tu dois me prendre pour un fou, ma Luna.

Je te regarde et tu continues de rire. Mes yeux tombent sur tes lèvres pleines. Tu as remarqué alors tu te mets sur la pointe des pieds, tu t'agrippes à mon cou et tu me picores les lèvres avec de petits baisers. Traîtresse. Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça. Je te coince dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus bouger, puis je te force à poser les pieds par terre. Je me penche lentement et j'attrape doucement tes lèvres puis je t'embrasse. Tu souris contre mes lèvres.

-Au fait, j'ai failli oublier! Je me penche et je ramasse la boîte à mes pieds.

-Joyeux anniversaire, ma Luna. Je te murmure en te tendant la boîte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

-Ouvre et tu verras, je te promets qu'il n'y a ni Nargoles n'y Joncheruines.

Tu souris encore et tu soulèves le couvercle de la grande boîte et enfin tu prends la feuille de papier au fond. Tu y lis :

«_Ma Luna,_

_Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler le plus beau des cadeaux , mais je t'offre mon cœur. Si j'ai décidé de te l'offrir, c'est parce que je veux qu'il t'appartienne à jamais, ma Luna. Tu es celle en qui j'ai le plus confiance._

_Mon cœur est tout petit, très fragile et un peu sale, il est froid comme de la glace, il est malade aussi, il ne bat plus très bien. Ce n'est pas du sang qui l'irrigue, mais la haine que l'on m'a enseignée, c'est pourquoi il est gris, mais pas encore noir. Je me dis que c'est parce qu'il me reste peut-être un peu d'espoir, ma Luna._

_Alors je t'en supplie prends en soin, fais-y attention comme à la prunelle de tes yeux. Agrandis-le, rends- le fort et nettoie-le de toute cette haine. Réchauffe-le, je suis fatigué de ce froid et soigne-le. Rends-le bon, qu'il soit rouge comme tes lèvres. Redonne-lui l'envie de vivre, redonne-moi l'envie de vivre. Imprègne-le de ta douce folie._

_Ton Drago. »_

Tu relèves la tête et je vois des perles argentées dévaler tes joues, je me sens mal. Je t'ai fait pleurer, _toi_, l'intouchable. Tu remarques mon état de panique et… Tu souris encore et toujours.

-Alors, tu acceptes de t'en occuper ? Je demande, hésitant.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Oui, mille fois oui !

Tu me sautes dans les bras et tu t'agrippes encore à moi. Tes lèvres sont contre mon cou, tu souris, puis tu rigoles contre ma peau. Je sens que mon cœur guérit déjà un peu plus, comme chaque fois que tu es près de moi.

-Je t'aime, ma Luna.

Je l'avais dit tellement bas que je doutais même que tu m'aies entendu, mais la légère pression sur mon cou me fit comprendre que oui. Et pour une fois, ce fut moi qui souris, un sourire vrai que toi seule étais capable de m'arracher.

-Tu souris ?

Il y a comme une note de malice dans ta voix.

- Non, je ne souris pas !

-Si tu souris !

Pour te faire taire, je ne trouve rien de mieux que de t'embrasser, encore et encore. Je sens déjà mon cœur revivre.

* * *

Je vous l'avais dis que je pouvais être normale des fois! Une petite review?


End file.
